Caligula
Caligula is a Vasto-Lorde Arrancar and ruler of a nation spanning a third of Hueco Mundo, and the biggest remaining threat to Seifuku and the other Horsemen. Appearance An ugly man who wears white facepaint and a wreath of leaves over his red hair. Personality A complete monster, Caligula cares nothing about his subordinates' and slaves' lives. He killed a maid for bringing him the wrong wine, and when he loses a few armies in battle, he merely sends more out, preferring to let them die than actually formulate good strategies. He uses his position to terrorize weaker villages, stealing women for his harem. He is in fact a coward, and overly relies on intimidation and his status to bully others. History Came to rule a third of Hueco Mundo through backstabbing and manipulating others. A complete tyrant who lives within the safety of his fortress. Plot Reprieve Arc Was mentioned by Seifuku as one of three large threats in Hueco Mundo besides Searuman the White and The Order of the Pure. Joint Training Session Arc Was seen sitting safely in his fortress as Seifuku's and Senso's combined armies fought at his border. Killed a maid for bringing him the wrong wine, and then complained that he needed more women for his harem. When his right-hand man Brutus told him that his armies had been decimated, he told him to merely send more men, planning to outlast the Horsemen in a war of attrition. Reprieve Arc: Refrain Was seen nervously reacting to Seifuku's and Senso's armies penetrating into his nation. Told Brutus to order armies to gather for a last stand, then made preparations to flee with his harem and abandon his armies. Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Zanpakutō /*Zanpakutō name here*/ : /*insert the appearance of the sealed form here*/ *'Resurreción:' Triggered by the release command, "/*insert release phrase here*/" /*describe any specific pose taken when activating your Resurreción, plus its new appearance*/ **'Resurreción Special Ability: ' Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes *"Didn't you hear me right!? I said red wine! Red!" *"Don't talk back to me, Brutus. You may be my right hand, but we both know I only keep you around for conversation." *"Seifuku...my dear Seifuku. How arrogant you are, thinking you could actually conquer my nation. My nation! If it's a war you want, then a war you'll have...but it's a war of attrition, and your numbers will run out long before mine do. And if by any chance you get to my palace...good look trying to storm an impenetrable fortress. You'll never defeat me." *Seifuku to Caligula: "What makes you different? I may be a conqueror like you, Caligula, but unlike you, I treat my people with respect. I don't take any of their lives on a whim...I allow them to make mistakes...I treat my people well, and they give me their loyalty in return. You never understood that leadership is a two way street, Caligula...and that's why I now rule all of Hueco Mundo, and you lie here, bleeding to your death. I am a king, Caligula...but you...you are nothing but a tyrant. And the lives of tyrants always end the same."